the sonic time boom
by My little doctor
Summary: The doctor comes to mlp and does what rainbow herself can't do. This is a terrible one-shot, that is hopefully funny. Deal with it.


I do not own Doctor who or mlp. NO COPY RIGHT INTENTION!

The doctor was running around the consle of the TARDIS trying to decide where to go."Where do you want-" The doctor looked up and rememberd he was alone. He had just lost Rose. He stopped running around and turned a few knobs, no longer being enthusiastic.

He decided on putting it on random. Just as the doctor entered the settings, the TARDIS began shaking violently. He grabbed the railing and a tremor sent him in the air. As he landed he hit his head VERY hard. Thankfully not hard enough to knock him out; he still needed to stabilize the TARDIS. He lifted his hand but he caught a glimse of something golden before he touched his head. The doctor looked at his hand and saw regenaration energy.

" WHAT!? Death by my own freaking TARDIS! Are you serious!?"

Before the doctor could freak out any more the TARDIS gave one final jerk and started up its normal materialization noise. "GREA-AHHHHHHHHH" He yelled as he erupted in a golden energy.

Twilight sparkle was walking around the cutie map when her friends came in." What's soooo IMPORTANT that you brought us here at 5 AM IN THE MORNING!" Somepony said, most likely Rainbow Dash."Don' be so rude rainbow wat ever it is, is mos' likely important." Applejack retorted. " This is important , right dear, I am missing my beatuy sleep for this." Rarity did NOT aprrove of being up so early.

" Yes, this is important. First of all that," Twilight said gesturing to a blue box. " Appeared out of nowhere. Second of all he," Twilight gestured towards a pegasus, lying by the box. " Came out saying stuff like 'where am I' or 'why am I a pegasus' for at least a few minutes. Third of all he freaked out when he seen I had a horn yelling , ' oh my gosh. Unicorns exist here' then passed out. Fourth of all he keeps letting this goden cloud of smoke out of his mouth" They looked at him just as he did it agian." SEE! I can't even get him to wake up. He has been sleeping for at least a few hours before i asked you to meet me here."

Everypony gasped as they heard this pony groan. They looked at him as he sat up. He looked at them and gasped." OH MY GOSH! THERES MORE OF THEM!" He then ran up to them brimming with excitment. He was hopping up and down like they only see Pinkie do. " Wait one moment here." He saidand stopped bouncing. " CAN I ACUTALLY USE MY WINGS!"

He started flapping his wings and managed to get a couple feet in the air before failing miserably and falling on the ground. " Just great. Now I have to learn how to fly." He got up on his legs agian. " Wait. You don't now how to fly? REALLY!? " Rainbow Dash said, nearly laughing.

After a hard time explianing and proving they were flying in the TARDIS; off to another planet to get into trouble.

A few years later, the doctor was sitting on a cloud about to try this sonic rainboom thing that Rainbow Dash did a couple of times but Rainbow herself came. " Doctor, quickly follow me! A building is on fire and collapsing and there are ponies trapped inside! The heat is to strong for any pony to go in but you said you could withstand temputares that are pretty high. So come on, HURRY!" Rainbow yelled. " Right, quickly then." The doctor awnsered.

They took off towards Canterlot. The doctor practiced flying enough that he could easily fly faster than Rainbow but he is trying to be nice.

They arrive in Canterlot in a few minute's. They land by there friends both making a small trail. " Where?" The doctor asks. Twilight points with her hoof towards a building in the distance." They won't let us get any closer. There too afraid that a piece of the building will fall on some pony." Twilight states. " Right, don't freak out about this." Before they can ask any thing, he takes off faster then any thing they've seen before.

"Wow." Rainbow says breathless.

The doctor sped as fast as he could towards the building. "Come on, come on." He said trying to get there in time. He seen white lines form in front of him but he didn't pay attention. That is until he broke the sound barrier." Oh my gosh I actually did it." The doctor breathed.

Everything seemed to slow got there and grabbed anyone he could see putting them a safe distance away, two at a time.

When he got back, he saw the shock on there faces. "What? How long did that take, five maybe eight minutes?"

"Two only two." Rainbow breathed."THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" She added.


End file.
